broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Ziggy Quagga
Ziggy is the Keyboardist for the band Unnamed and Untamed. Description Ziggy is a zebra/horse hybred known as a Zorse with a unicorn horn. His is black and white with hair that spikes backwards. Ziggy doesn't have a zebra tail but instead a long horse tail that drags on the floor, the tip is ring with black stripes. He also has natural dark rings around his eye lids with a black blaze and muzzle. Ziggy usually wears a short sleeve shirt and always has three bands around his left forearm. He also has several piercings on his ears and tongue. His Cutie Mark are piano keys. History Ziggy was born to a zebra mother and unicorn father, in his mother's native land beyond the Badlands. Being different, Ziggy didn't get along well with some of the other members of his tribe, so Ziggy mostly stayed home. He learned to play the piano to past the time through his father and picked it up well. He also started to learn other insturments such as the violin and classical guitar. His mother's tribe were often attacked by a local group of hyenas. One day while Ziggy's father was away, the hyenas returned and raided his village almost wiping out all of the tribe. Ziggy fled when his mother told him to. He returned back to the remains of his village the following day and was attacked by a small group of hyenas. It looked like the end for him till the attack was called off by a large black and blue Pegasus. Ziggy blacked out and woke several days later far from his home in the Everfree Castle. Ziggy had been spared, mainly because he was an odd creature and was kept at the Castle. A few days later Ziggy left his room, where he was being nursed back to health, when he heard the sound of music playing in another part of the Castle. Ziggy was amazed by the new music he was hearing, his father usually brought back classical music, the kind Ziggy had learn to play. Ziggy wanted to learn more about this foreigne sound and wondered around the Castle looking for the bandmembers he had heard. Somehow he ended up outside in the forest wondering pointlessly. He heard a commotion and witness a Diamond Dog being attacked by a groupd of other Diamond Dogs. However he was being defended by a black Pegasus. Having a flash back to when he was save, Ziggy joined it using his magic to scare off the other attacking Diamond Dogs. They were relentless but ultimately driven off when a dragon joined in. After this Ziggy wouldn't return to the Castle, being afriad of the hyenas. He followed the Pegasus named Jet Black back to the Inn he was staying at. Ziggy having no money the dragon named Lovaas offerned him to stay at his room in an Inn. Upon hearing Lovaas play his bass, Ziggy wanted to learn everything Lovaas knew about music, but the dragon couldn't recall if he knew. The following day, Ziggy and Lovaas bothered Jet whom was the only one that knew the answers to their questions. After visiting Artemis in the hospital, they discovered he could play the drums. It was pretty obvious that they would stay togather and form a new band, mainly due to Ziggy's persistent questioning. After contacting his father, Ziggy and his bandmates moved in with him in a small house in Ponyville outskirts. Trivia *Ziggy is named after a male meerkat from the Lazuli Mob. His last name Quagga is an exstinct species of zebra. Category:Unnamed and Untamed members Category:Ivory members